The Greeting of a Tickle Fairy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha search for the sacred purple honey in the Tickle Forest! But they encounter three little surprises along the way.


**A story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were sitting on Jocu's bed while he was taking a nap and were thinking out loud

"We've been here so many times and every time we come there is something new to see!" Rachel said.

"I know! I feel like we've barely scratched the surface!" Sasha grinned.

"That's because that's true…" a deep voice soothed. Both turned and saw Jocu groan, not even opening his eyes yet.

"Is the big kitty sleepy?" Sasha teased. He opened one eye and his tail poked her, making her giggle.

"Hush you. I don't resemble an Earth cat even the least." Jocu said with a chuckle.

"True. But I have to admit your pointed ears are cute," Sasha teased more, now gently tracing his left ear.

"Easy…," he chuckled, now shifting away from her.

"What's the matter? Ears ticklish?" Rachel smirked, now getting his right ear.

"Cut it out you two!" He chuckled, now ducking his head under the pillow. "You know that's my sensitive spot!"

"Get him!" Rachel laughed, now getting on his back and straddling is waist. Sasha followed and straddled his upper legs.

"What are you two doing?" he said, still not removing the pillow.

"Don't worry about it!" Rachel smirked, now turning around and pinning the pillow down as he tried to move it.

"HEY! Let me out of here you little troublemaker," he chuckled, now moving and shifting his shoulders, trying to dislodge Rachel. He then started bucking his thighs and Sasha grabbed onto his legs for fear she would go flying.

"GIDDY UP, HORSIE!" Sasha laughed out.

"Yeah, C'mon Horsie!" Rachel giggled, kicking his sides as if he were a horse.

In their response, he bucked his bum way up in the air and the two laughed as they both went tumbling down onto the bed. They couldn't help but laugh even more as the large titan loomed over them like a hungry animal!

"Now you've done it. First you tickle me, then you trap me, then you SMACK me like a horse!" He growled playfully, now shooting down and blowing raspberries in both of their stomachs, making them squeal in joy.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAP!" Rachel begged, now pushing on his face!

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Sasha added.

"Are you sorry?" he smirked, now pausing to look up at them.

"Y-YEHEHES!" Rachel panted out.

"Promise?" he asked, now wiggling his eyebrows and tracing circles in Sasha's stomach.

"PROHOHOHOHOHHOHMISE!" Sasha gasped out.

"Alright. I accept." He smiled, now bending down and gently biting their necks. He then pulled them to his chest and gently tickled their noses with his tails. "But today is a special day girls. Would you both mind helping me?"

"Sure!" Rachel said.

"Fire away!" Sasha smiled.

"Well, we need some honey from the largest tree in the woods."

"The largest tickle tree?! We've been dying to go there!" Sasha smiled.

"Yes, that's the one. If you all could head over there and begin to gather some honey, I will meet you soon."

"What's so special about today?" Rachel asked.

"Well, the trees are producing purple honey this time of year. You all will find it the sweetest and most delicious honey in the entire galaxy. And when you bring it back, I will surprise you all with a wonderful treat we will make with it," he smiled. He then turned and gave them each a pail.

"But you are coming with us right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. I just want to give you all a chance to explore and get a head start. I will be coming shortly," he smiled, now ushering them towards the door.

"Alright Jocu, see you there!"

He winked in response and watched them go. He then chuckled to himself as he saw his brothers enter into his room.

"You also didn't tell them about the cute little creatures who wanted to meet them did you?" Jape asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"No, I did not. Why do you think I gave them a head start?" Jocu smiled, now moving his hair back from his face.

"I see. By the way, did you enjoy their company this morning Mr. Horsie?" Jest asked, now chuckling. He then let out a yelp of shock as Jocu pounced and pinned him down! Jest wouldn't be going anywhere for the next few moments as his booming laughter rang through the castle walls!

"Oh a horsie am I? Let's see how Mr. Horsie can tickle the living snot out of you for a few hours!" Jocu laughed out evilly, now tickling the little daylights out of his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest….

"Let's see...where is the largest tickle tree?" Rachel wondered out loud. "It's can't be hard to find."

"Heeheehehehehahahahahahaha!"

Rachel turned around and saw Sasha being tickled by the other tickle trees. They brushed their feathery leaves all over her face, neck and ears

Chuckling, Rachel shook her head and went to help her sister. She pulled her away from the tickling trees and kept walking down the trail. "Something tells me getting the purple honey won't be easy. We have to make sure not to get captured and tickled silly by these trees!"

"Or us!" a voice squeaked.

"Huh?!" Before she could react, Rachel was caught up by tickle vines. They tied around her ankles and pulled her to the ground. She would have hit her head if it weren't for the fluffy feather bush placed by a tiny person.

"Hi, there!"

Rachel looked around. "Who said that?!"

While she was distracted, the vines snared her arms and pulled them out and stretched her legs out wide. Now she was trapped on the ground lying like a big X.

Sasha saw three brights lights hovering over Rachel. "It's the Tickle Fairies!"

On cue, the Tickle Fairies appeared!

"That's us!" they chirped.

Rachel gasped in amazement. "Fairies?! Real fairies?!"

"Yep! We're Tickle Fairies! I'm Honey!"

"I'm Giggles! Heeheehee!"

"And I'm Twinkle! You must be Rachel! Jocu told us about you!"

Rachel pulled at her restraints. "Can't you let me go so I can meet you better?!"

The fairies laughed, it sounded like wind chimes in the gentle breeze.

"No way! We're going to tickle you!" Honey said.

"Tickle, tickle!" Giggles sang, wiggling her fingers.

Rachel yelped in fear.

"No way!" Sasha said. "I won't let you-AAAAH!" Tickle vines grabbed Sasha by the arms and held her up, two more vines restrained her legs.

Twinkle waved her finger. "Ah, ah, ah. We have your sister so we get to tickle her." She let out a whistle and the tickle trees reached their feathery branches out and tickled Sasha's stomach.

"AAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That should keep her busy." Twinkle and her sisters turned to Rachel. "And now, to tickle you! Giggles!"

"Yay! I get to tickle first!" Giggles lifted up Rachel's shirt all the way to her ribs. Then the playful fairy dove onto Rachel's belly and tickled it with her little fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed and wriggled around.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Giggles teased.

"Giggles, you could just use your tickle magic instead of your hands." Honey reminded her.

"But this is more fun!" Giggles dipped her long golden hair into Rachel's belly button and shook her head. "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!"

"OHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! T-THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, I'm gonna use my tickle magic!" Honey waved her feather wand in the air and summoned more feathers! She orchestrated them to tickle Rachel's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"My turn!" Twinkle waved her wand to summon a bunch of little white hands! She commanded them to tickle Rachel's neck, armpits, sides, thighs and feet.

Rachel's laughter made the entire forest echo with her loud laughter. And Sasha was just the same. They were trapped in ticklish clutches.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NO MORE!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel begged.

"I-I-I CAHAHAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha said, her eyes watery from so much laughing.

The fairies stopped. Rachel and Sasha were freed at last.

They heard footsteps and saw Jocu standing before them. "Looks like you girls could use a break." He gave them both a nip om the shoulder and used his venom to regain their strength.

"Thanks, Jocu." Rachel said, standing up. She giggled when the fairies cuddled against her cheeks.

"And you fairies were excellent!" Jocu said.

"Wait! You set us up to be tickled, didn't you?" Sasha huffed, but a tickle under the chin from Jocu's tail erased her negativity.

"You know me girls, I can't resist setting you out on a ticklish adventure. Plus, the tree needed your precious laughter to make the honey! So I had the fairies, my royal tickle guard, to make you girls laugh!" He pulled out four giant buckets filled with honey!

Jest, Vivo, Blithe, and Amio were carrying tons of buckets filled with the purple honey!

"We've never had this much honey before!" Amio said.

"You girls did it! Your laughter brought us all this honey!" Vivo said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Jocu said. "Waffles with tickle honey syrup!"

"YEAAAAAAH!" Everyone cheered.

Rachel and Sasha with their new fairy friends, walked with the princes back to Tickle Caatle.

Rachel smiled ear to ear. Another amazing adventure in the Tickle Realm. Who knows what fun they'll stumble into next?


End file.
